Pinceladas de acuarela
by Nireya
Summary: Siempre se había sentido como el papel de pintar, como el de acuarela que usaba de pequeño; aquél que no se ablandaba por la pintura. Pero se olvidó de que seguía siendo papel, de que seguía siendo igual de manejable e igualmente frágil. KxS.


Nihao :3! Bienvenidos a los que no me conocen, gracias por estar aquí xD... y muchas gracias también a los reiterantes :P, gracias por acompañarme.  
Veamos... esta es la primera historia que intento escribir del anime/manga Loveless. Como siempre, la serie no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, pero la historia sí, obviamente. Anyway, sólo he visto el anime, y sólo por una vez (ganas no me faltan de verla de nuevo xDU) con lo cual, si hay algún fallo en cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con los personajes o la historia de Loveless en sí, esos ojos críticos que hay por ahí, no se corten en comentarme cualquier fallo que pueda tener.  
Como siempre, me gusta mantener la historia lo más fiel a la historia real (aunque tan buena no soy n.nU), así que también cualquier cosa que puedan comentarme o aportarme será bien recibida :3 (amo las críticas, así que no se corten en dejar un review con su comentario, tanto como si es bueno como si es para criticarme por lo pésima escritora que soy xD).

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pinceladas de acuarela**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Capítulo 1: Piezas mal encajadas**_

De cómo llegaron a conocerse, ni ellos ni nadie lo sabe. Nada fue premeditado, nada fue calculado, nada está escrito... ¿O en realidad lo está todo?  
Los días eran normales, el cielo, igual, del mismo color de siempre. Las personas también le parecían iguales, o quizás muy parecidas, pero apenas les prestaba atención. Siempre iba a lo suyo, siempre mirándose los zapatos al caminar para no tropezar. Siempre con las manos en los bolsillos, siempre con los ojos fijos en algún lugar, pero sin estarlo realmente. Su mente volaba venciendo la gravedad, volaba libre en la atmósfera, en el cielo, en el universo; quizás en alguna galaxia lejana.  
Nada era importante, todo estaba en el mismo escalón de la pirámide. Todo tenía la misma importancia, todo le parecía hermoso y, a la vez, horrendamente feo.

Se miraba en el espejo en aquella mañana como cualquier otra, en ese día con la misma poca importancia que los anteriores y que los futuros... Se miraba. Miraba lo perfecto que era, el buen conjunto de colores que hacían sus orejas con su pelo y sus ojos... Le gustaba su figura, su anatomía le parecía perfecta en el extremo... estaba seguro de que su cuerpo sería un modelo ideal para pintores y dibujantes. Le gustaba el arte y el buen gusto que habían tenido al crearlo. La expresión, la armonía... Se quedaba embelesado encontrando su reflejo, pero a la vez se sentía solitario... se sentía como de otro mundo... ¿Qué mal puzzle era aquel? No veía por ninguna parte en dónde encajaba.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El trayecto desde las afueras hasta el centro era un tanto largo y pesado, aún cuando lo hacía en metro. Nunca había puesto empeño en vivir más cerca de la metrópoli o en alguna urbanización cercana al centro. Le gustaba más la tranquilidad de aquellas afueras, a ser posible, rodeadas de árboles. Tampoco tenía mucho empeño en buscarse un compañero de piso. Cualquier violación de su intimidad o de sus momentos de silencio y concentración parecía causarle molestias. Él ya lo tenía bien asumido: le gustaba la soledad.  
Su parada llegó y, tras abrirse las puertas de su vagón, avanzó hacia ellas. Pasó de estar en un vagón concurrido a un andén igualmente petado. Salió de bajo tierra a base de paciencia y de algún que otro empujón... Controlando su fastidio siguió caminando por las concurridas calles repletas de tiendas, puestos ambulantes, coches, personas, personas, personas... Miraba sus zapatos, simples y cómodos. Alguna que otra vez levantaba la cabeza para orientarse por aquellas calles o para tener que cruzar de una acera a la otra. Alguna vez si tropezaba. Alguna vez se llevó más de un golpe. Algunas sin intención, pero otros con verdaderas ganas... y aunque no viera la cara del agresor, él lo sabía, Kio lo sabía.

El tiempo desde abandonar su casa hasta llegar a su destino había pasado ya una vez por el mismo punto del reloj. El segundero se había cansado de dar vueltas, pero aún seguía andando. Con un pie por delante de otro accedió a una galería en una de las calles trasversales, bastante cerca del centro comercial. Dicha galería no era, ni mucho menos, de las grandes galerías de arte que se pudiera encontrar en la ciudad, pero a Kio le agradaba no sólo por su sencillez y su dulce decoración, sino, obviamente, por las obras de arte que tenía en su interior. Pagó el importe por su entrada y terminó de adentrarse en aquel luminoso pasillo adornado con cuadros en cada una de las paredes. La galería estaba un poco más llena que de costumbre, pero no se preocupó.  
El silencio se rompía por el ruido de las pisadas de los visitantes. Los cuadros se sentían observados por los ojos de los mismos, estudiados, algunos hasta el más mínimo detalle. Analizaban su técnica, sus colores, e incluso su marco calaba en el interés del observador. Algunos sólo iban para eso: observar, estudiar. Otros iban a aprender, a mejorar, a tomar apuntes, a sentir envidia, a admirarse, a sentirse maravillados... pero también los había allí que no sabían realmente por qué lo estaban.

Kio miraba aún el suelo. Parecía abstraído en su propio mundo, en una de esas galaxias lejanas, quizá contando las líneas del suelo de imitación a madera, pero Kio si sabía por qué estaba allí. Caminó por el pasillo hasta toparse con el primer cuadro de la nueva colección. Se le antojaba hermoso aquel camino entre árboles cubiertos de hojas marrones a punto de caer. Muchas de ellas ya habían sufrido la ira del viento y el tiempo y reposaban sobre la tierra.  
Un campo, un río, una pradera, una manada de lobos, una bandada de pájaros... Antes de atravesar la puerta para adentrarse en otra sala reparó en un cuadro de colores apagados. Tonos liláceos formando unas manchas que desde su posición no podía adivinar. Un joven unos cuantos años mayor que él, aparentemente, observaba el cuadro con... -_¿interés?... Eso es nuevo- _pensó Kio. De todas maneras no caía en qué hermosura podía albergar dicha obra, y tampoco sintió interés por su observador. Se adentró en la siguiente habitación, y en la siguiente...

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado en aquella galería, pero en absoluto pensó que había sido un tiempo perdido. Quizás se hubiera quedado allí más tiempo de no haber sentido cómo sus fuerzas empezaban a debilitarse por una bajada del nivel de azúcar. Pasó de nuevo por delante de todas las salas de la galería hasta regresar a la primera. Antes de salir por la puerta giró la cabeza para verificar algo... Aquel joven seguía allí, impasivo. Eran las mismas piernas largas y la misma chaqueta larga que las cubría hasta por debajo de las rodillas. Su misma postura despreocupada y seria, pero a la vez elegante, y con ese aspecto de estar interesado, aunque Kio no podía saberlo, ya que no veía sus ojos debido a los mechones largos de pelo rubio que le caían a ambos lados de la cara.  
Kio era un poco pasota y solitario, pero no encajaba en el lugar de antisocial. Odiaba al mundo y a las personas... bueno, no las odiaba, sólo le fastidiaba en sumo grado que apreciaran tan poco las cosas, que fuera toda una sociedad consumista y descerebrada, que sólo se preocuparan por ellos mismos y quisieran conseguir su sobre-felicidad a toda costa... pero sintió una sensación extraña, como si ese hombre se pareciera a él; después de todo había estado un gran rato mirando aquel cuadro.  
Al de las orejitas verdes le entró la curiosidad, se aproximó hasta el de los cabellos dorados y observó una vez más el cuadro, esta vez más detenidamente. Ya lo había visto alguna vez en alguna de las otras ocasiones que había ido.

Algunas de las obras estaban en venta y normalmente los adinerados los compraban y los llevaban a sus casas para colgarlos en alguna de las paredes de su salón, y ahí se quedaban... llenándose de polvo y sin que nadie volviera a dirigirle ni una mirada... Otros no estaban en venta, sino en exposición, y cada cierto tiempo se devolvían a su autor o cuando éste los reclamaba. Y por otro lado estaban los cuadros "de relleno", así los llamaba Kio. Esos rellenaban huecos en donde la estética fallaba, y algunos se quedaban en ese puesto durante un tiempo indefinido. Solían ser obras donadas por algún autor en agradecimiento de permitirles exponer su arte en la galería. Normalmente esas obras solían ser apagadas o con demasiados defectos, por lo cual despertaba poco interés en Kio.  
Aquel en concreto pertenecía al segundo grupo, de colores apagados y con algún que otro defecto en el lienzo, apenas visible. Lo observó, intentando averiguar si algo se le había escapado de aquella fría obra, pero él seguía viendo los mismos trazos violáceos y las mismas manchas verdes y blancas...

-Esteee... perdona mi ignorancia, pero ¿qué tan importante ves en ese cuadro?

-Quizás no sea tan bonita o expresiva como todas las demás que tú has observado, pero quizás sea precisamente eso lo que me atrae tanto: su sencillez.- añadió sin dejar de mirar al cuadro –Tiene una belleza que otras obras envidiarían, pero también en el mundo artístico tiene que haber de todo; también hay estrellas del rock y personajes secundarios.

Kio seguía sin dejarse impresionar por la obra, pero si sintió bastante emocionado al oír semejante respuesta. Belleza, sencillez, secundario... sintió un bajón de su alto ego sin saber muy bien por qué... se sintió un poco menos apartado de la sociedad. Menos solitario...

-Mira aquí,-dijo el joven señalando una parte de la imagen con uno de sus finos y largos dedos. -me parece una mariposa.- añadió mientras dibujaba en el aire sin llegar a rozar la pintura el contorno de la mancha que su imaginación había asociado con un ser vivo... -¿La conseguiste ver?- preguntó el desconocido volviéndose hacia un concentrado Kio que intentaba asociar los trazos del pincel de la misma manera.

-Ahora sí. Al principio me parecían manchas sin sentido, pero ahora que conseguí verla le encuentro más sentido a la imagen...-Kio parecía realmente sorprendido, y ahora recorría con sus pupilas más trazos del pincel buscando formas coherentes.

-Tienes buen ojo y, por lo que me parece, eres bastante crítico.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- expresó su extrañeza dirigiendo la mirada hacia quien le hablaba.

-Analizas críticamente, te gusta la perfección. Buscas fallos y elogias las cosas que no cualquiera puede apreciar con una simple mirada.

-No me gustan las cosas superficiales, ahí acertaste.-asintió Kio -Me pone enfermo que pasen de largo por delante de una maravilla por ir a ver una bazofia conocida hecha por un multimillonario rodeado de placeres y con toda la vida resuelta...

Las palabras de Kio despreciaban las obras conocidas y, como también había dicho, a sus ricachos autores. Hablaba en un tono normal, pero se cuidaba de bajar el volumen cuando trataba de personas en concreto por temor a ofender, aunque realmente se moría de ganas de decirle a todo el mundo lo que pensaba.  
El desconocido seguía mirándolo a través de sus lentes redondas, aún cuando Kio había acabado su frase hacía un breve tiempo. Sonrió y con uno de esos delgados y fuertes dedos se colocó mejor las gafas, que empezaban a deslizarse levemente por su nariz. Kio empezaba a sentirse turbado por esos ojos azules cuando su estómago hizo un ruido extraño y recordó que tenía hambre. Bajó las orejas, aún más avergonzado que al principio de la conversación y bajó la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

-Eres muy lindo- dijo simplemente el de los cabellos rubios –Hay un lugar perfecto no muy lejos de aquí.

El mismo que había hablado se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando hasta la salida. Kio se había ruborizado por el cumplido, y aún no sabía si aquello había sido una invitación o una despedida. Se quedó quieto unos segundos más, siguiendo a aquel joven con la mirada, hasta que el del pelo largo volvió a mirarlo y le hizo una señal ladeando la cabeza y girando sus pequeñas orejas marrones.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well xD como siempre... los comienzos no son mi fuerte TxT se me quedó demasiado descriptivo xDu aunque era un poco de esperar, ya que me gusta darle bastante importancia a lo que es la psicología de los personajes o.o  
Como habéis comprobado Soubi tiene orejitas :3... (**perv**). La verdad que es una incógnita que siempre me llamó la atención del anime xD y aunque he leído por ahí que no fue precisamente Kio quien se las quitó (pero tampoco Seimei, sino el tipo raro ese...). El caso es que en todo el tiempo que estuve viendo el anime, pensé que Soubi se iba a acostar con Kio o.O... y es que todo el rato le estaba tirando los tejos, y dormían en la misma casa y eso xDDD... pero al final no -.-U (o al menos no se vio nada de nada... (**sobs**)) y me quedé con las ganas de ver "algo" de esta pareja.

Sé que la pareja más normal es la de Soubi/Ritsuka... pero Kio es un personaje que desde el principio captó mi atención, y espero no ser la única :3... (Aunque viendo a Soubi uno se lo piensa más detenidamente, ne? xDDDDD). Quizás más adelante escriba uno SxR, pero por ahora me quedo con esta.  
No la tengo terminada, y sé que tengo demasiados errores... y tampoco tengo un título definitivo del todo, por ello estoy un poco triste TT... pero prometo no ser tan dejada como con mis anteriores historias ;3. Ante todo, espero que os esté gustando, la verdad es que le he puesto bastante cariño, no sé por qué xD...

Como ya dije al principio, cualquier cosa que quieran preguntar, añadir, criticar... pueden mandarme un e-mail o dejarme un review. Nos vemos!  
_Nãkemiin!  
Nire n-n_


End file.
